Right Where I Belong
by TessaStarDean
Summary: After getting back from China, Jack realizes that he doesn't belong. Oneshot, written for the Chlack songfic challenge. The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


**And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.**

Jack watched Chloe as she slept. Her trademark frown was nowhere to be seen, and she looked so peaceful that he couldn't help but smile. Moonlight filtered in through their bedroom window and cascaded across her face, making her skin glow. He reached out and pushed the hair out of her face, letting his hand linger as he traced the contours of her cheeks and lips.

**And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.**

He wondered if she was dreaming, if she ever dreamt of him. Leaning in, he placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her body closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He had never felt so at peace before, so happy. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked around, wondering what had woken him. He inwardly groaned when he realized that he had been dreaming about Chloe again. They were coming every night, lately, and he couldn't shake them – to be honest, he didn't want to.

His gaze settled on the woman lying next to him. Audrey was fast asleep, unaware that he was awake and watching her. That was the case most nights; he had had trouble sleeping for a long time, but she had no problem falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't ask about the dark circles under his eyes and he didn't feel the need to explain.

That last thought tugged at him – it seemed to define their entire relationship. She didn't want to know about the things that haunted him. Audrey preferred to live in a world where people didn't have to do the things he'd done or make the decisions that he had made. So she simply ignored his past, instead throwing herself into the future that she was creating for them.

Not for the first time, Jack wondered again why they were getting married. It was no longer a question of love – he honestly didn't know if that still existed between them. But they were living two separate lives, only communicating with each other when the situation dictated it. Even their lovemaking was something of a routine, something they did because it was what "normal" couples did.

She deserved better. They both did. He had no doubt that she would be happier with some politician in Washington, with the 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. He could never give that to her – he didn't want it for himself. The nightmares would never completely go away, and he was a broken man. Audrey had no desire to look at the wounds – she just wanted to patch him up enough to be presentable.

Sighing, he slid out of bed quietly and padded out of the room.

**And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**

She wanted to cry when she opened her door and found him standing there. He looked so defeated and pained that her heart broke.

"Chloe," he whispered.

She took his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. Then she turned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly and letting him know that whatever it was, it was going to be okay.

It took her a minute to realize that his shoulders were shaking. A broken cry escaped his lips and he finally let go.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Jack didn't know how, but Chloe managed to guide him up the stairs without letting go of him, guiding him towards her room. When they stepped inside, she urged him to take off his shoes and then led him to the bed. Lying down, she gestured that he should do the same. A moment's hesitation flashed in his eyes, but then it was gone, his fear with it as he realized that he was safe.

He crawled in next to her and let her pull him close. He rested his head against her chest as she ran her fingers through his short hair, and rubbed comforting circles on his back. He breathed her in, amazed at how suddenly tired he was.

His eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Bright morning sun woke him up. His eyes slowly opened, and he found himself staring at Chloe, her eyes fixed on him. He smiled at her, his heart lifting when she smiled back.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost noon. I guess you were tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"I know."

"How?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

She shrugged. "I could see it in your eyes."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "For being there. For letting me in. For taking care of me."

"I'm always here, Jack."

His smile brightened as he stretched, resting a hand on her hip. "So what are your plans for today?"

She frowned. "What?"

"I was thinking we could go get lunch. Maybe get it to go and eat in the park –"

"Shouldn't you be getting home? I'm sure Audrey is wondering where you are."

"I'm right where I belong," he murmured, brushing a gentle kiss against her lips. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and the fear. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then trust that I'm here with you. This is the only place I want to be. Nobody else is waiting for me. I'm yours – totally and completely."

She tried to stop it, but the smile that brightened her face was blinding. Leaning in, she kissed him deeper, pulling his body closer.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Audrey tried to feel surprised when she woke up and Jack was gone. But the truth was, she had been waiting for it for some time now. With a sigh, she took the ring off of her finger and put it on the table near the bed, slowly getting up and wandering into the kitchen. There on the table was a note, and a weight slowly lifted off of her as she read it.

_I want you to be happy. Go back to Washington, find someone who makes you happy, who you really want to spend the rest of your life with. We both deserve better than this. We tried, Audrey, but it just didn't work. I wish you the best, and I hope that you find someone you truly love._

_-Jack_


End file.
